


Suffuse

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [43]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flushed, full</p>
<p>(Why is this happening?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffuse

SUFFUSE  
 _flushed, full_

“I’M IN LOVE WITH JINX!” Lux shouts, bursting into the room.

Ezreal blinks at her, before turning back to his book. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard you not knocking.”

“I said I’m in love with Jinx!”

“And I have a door. It’s right there. You charged right past it.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeez,” Lux cries out despairingly, throwing herself on the bed.

“Luuuuuuuuuuuux,” Ezreal replies mockingly.

“How could this happen to me?” Lux groans into the mattress. “I’ve made my mistakes.”

Ezreal flips a page. “Are you gonna sing?”

“No. Maybe. Shut up. I can sing if I want to.”

“You can dance if you want to. You can leave your friends behind.”

Lux snorts, lifting her head to look at Ezreal. “What are we doing?”

Ezreal smiles at her. “Well, you’re having a panic attack, and I’m reading.”

“You’re not panicking. Why aren’t you panicking? I just admitted to falling for a known murderer! You should at least be a little anxious!”

“Lux, I already knew. Everyone already knew.”

“Everyone?”

“You’re not exactly subtle in love.”

“Oh my god!”

“And I did panic, remember? We had that talk. You said Jinx made you happy. That’s when I really knew.” Ezreal tilts his head. “Didn’t Caitlyn talk to you about this?”

“Yeah…” Lux bites her lip, turning over and sitting up. “But I thought it was, you know, about fooling around. Dating. Not…”

“Not love?”

Lux fists her hands in her hair. “How did I not realize?”

Ezreal snorts. “Lux, I love you. But you can be one stubborn bitch. If you said you weren’t in love, you were gonna believe that till your dying day.”

Lux squeezes her eyes shut, falls back, and splays out her arms. She falls silent, lying very still. Then, opening her eyes, she sighs. “I was scared.”

Ezreal studies her carefully, putting his book away. “Of Jinx?”

“You always think the worst of her.”

“And you think the best.”

“Yeah…” Lux breathes. “I wasn’t scared of Jinx. I was scared of this - this feeling. It’s so different, nothing like the way I love you.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. With you, it’s like… coming home. You’re my backbone, the shoulder I lean on, the hand helping me up.”

Ezreal says nothing, only crawls over to Lux and lies down beside her.

“But, Jinx…” Lux continues. “Being with her is like jumping off a cliff or getting doused with cold water. She’s my breath of fresh air, you know? Almost like getting tazed, in a good way.”

“There’s a good way to get tazed?”

Lux shoots Ezreal a look, before giggling helplessly. “What is this? I feel like running! I feel like curling up in a corner!”

“That’s love alright.”

“I feel like singing!”

“Go ahead.”

“Crawling in my skiiiiiiiin!”

“That… was not the song I was expecting.”

“These wooooooooouuuunds, they wiiiiiiill not heeeeeeaaaaaal!”

“Would you relax?” Ezreal grabs a pillow and thumps Lux soundly. “You’re in love! Not dying!”

“Says you! My skin is flushed! My heart is racing!”

“Pffft. Wow. You really got it bad.”

“Shut up,” Lux grabs Ezreal’s pillow and then hits him with it.

Ezreal only chuckles in response.

They lay there, quiet and still if only for a moment.

Then Lux speaks. “You know I still love you… Right, Ez? This, me and Jinx, this doesn’t change anything about us, does it?”

Ezreal huffs out a quiet laugh. “I may not like the people you fall for. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less.” He settles his arms under his head. “Besides, we agreeed. We were always going to be an open relationship.”

Lux smiles at him fondly, sitting up. She drops a gentle kiss on his lips. There’s a soft, wet sound as they separate. She continues to study him, contentment resting easy in the corner of her eyes. Then, her look turns mischievious as she smirks slyly.

“So, we’re in an open relationship, right?” She asks, with a half-lidded gaze.

Ezreal swallows. “Uh, yeah?”

“Does that mean the rumors between you and you-know-who are true?”

“Ugh, Lux!”

Ezreal grabs a nearby blanket and covers himself with it.  But it’s too late. Lux saw the way his cheeks reddened so prettily. She laughs and playfully tugs the blanket off him.

“No, Eeeeeeeez,” she half whines. “I told you about my love life! You have to tell me yours! C'moooooon!”

“I don’t have to do nothing!”

“Double negative! That means you do have to do something!”

“You can’t make me!”

“Wanna bet?” With a positively wicked smile, Lux starts tickling Ezreal’s all too sensitive sides.

He squirms, laughing madly. “Oh, it’s gonna be like that, huh?”

Roaring a loud, battle cry, he pulls her down onto the bed, setting his fingers on her ticklish neck.

“Nooooooo!” Lux squeals, but refuses to cease her own attack.

They collapse like that, giggling and laughing in each other’s arms.


End file.
